


Parent's Day (or that one time Peter got the best surprise)

by BlackParadise



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Gen, Iron Man 1, No Spoilers, Parent Tony Stark, Surprises, peter parker is tony starks son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackParadise/pseuds/BlackParadise
Summary: Parent's day is coming up... but Peter knows that he's going to have no one there for him.





	Parent's Day (or that one time Peter got the best surprise)

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching a tonne of soldier homecoming videos on Youtube and this fic just kinda popped into my head!
> 
> In this fic, Tony adopted Peter when he was around 4 years old but it has to be kept quite hushed up so Aunt May is on all of his paperwork.  
> This is set when Peter is 8ish but he acts quite young for his age.
> 
> I do not own Marvel or any of it's associated characters or plots mentioned in this fic.

**February 2009**

Peter was almost skipping as he left school, racing towards Aunt May with a huge grin on his face. "It's today right?" He asked, even though she'd reminded him this morning, "Daddy gets home today?"

May smiled weakly and held her hand out to Peter, "Let's head home and we'll have a chat about that okay?"

 

Peter was too happy to notice how tightly May was speaking, bouncing alongside her as they walked back to her apartment. He'd been staying with May while Daddy was in Afghanistan, and sometimes she'd pick him up from school if Daddy had lots of meetings. So the walk was familiar and he spent the entire journey babbling happily about seeing his Daddy again and showing him his Lego creations.

It had been just over two weeks since Tony had left and May knew that even though Peter loved her, she just wasn't quite the same as Tony. Which is why Pepper was waiting at home, because she knew that she wouldn't be able to break the news to Peter. That not only was his Daddy not coming home today, his Daddy might not be coming home at all.

 

Peter squealed in delight as they entered the apartment, racing over to the familiar red-head sitting on the couch, "Aunt Pepper! May didn't say you were gonna be here! Are you waiting to see Daddy with us?"

 

Pepper smiled tightly and gently tugged Peter up onto the couch next to her, setting his school bag down on the floor carefully, "I actually came to talk to you about your Daddy Pete" she said quietly, stroking a piece of hair off his face.

"You remember that Daddy went to Afghanistan to help get rid of the bad men?" She asked, smiling warmly when Peter nodded, "Well, there was an accident with Daddy's care and we think that the bad men caused it."

Peter's face crumpled, as he looked between his Aunt's with wide, pleading eyes, "D-daddy? Where's my daddy?"

Pepper tugged Peter against her chest and tried not to cry, "We don't know where Daddy is Pete, but there are lots and lots of people looking for him. We'll find him and bring him home okay?"

And then there was nothing more she could do but hold the boy as he sobbed himself to sleep.

 

 

 

**September 2009**

Tony collapsed into the sand as the helicopter landed near him, squinting weakly as figures raced towards him. He flinched as one reached for him, only to recognize his face a second later, "R-Rhodey?" he croaked out, lurching forward into his arms.

"Oh shit Tones you scared me" James muttered, holding the man tightly and half-carrying him to the helicopter.

 

They were half an hour away from home when James' phone 'pinged' with a reminder and he swore quietly, before explaining in response to Tony's raised eyebrow, "It's Parents Day at Peter's school, and well... May couldn't make it so she asked me. And I'm late." 

Tony nodded a little bit before smirking widely as a plan formed in his mind, "Guess we know where we're going when we land then."

 

 

 

Pepper was amazed that Tony had been back all of five minutes and he was already exasperating her. He'd refused the ambulance, refused to go to a hospital, and was insisting on picking up cheeseburgers and then going to Peter's school. The last one she could understand but damn, the man looked rough and in pain and needed to see a  _doctor_ before getting ambushed by an eight-year old.

But despite what she said, they were now sitting in the back of Happy's car, heading towards the school, with Tony ignoring all their questions about the strange glowing light in the middle of his chest. 

 

 

Peter tried to ignore the happy sounds of his classmates showing their parents around the classroom, pointing out artwork and desks and just generally chatting excitedly. He stared down at his desk and wondered again why his Uncle wasn't there yet. He knew it had to be important, because his Uncle Jim never broke promises unless it was  _really_ important. 

"Ha. Sucks to be Peter. His parents are dead" he heard Flash whispering to a friend behind him, his shoulders tensing at the harsh words. Flash had been teasing him all week, since the whole class knew that he was an orphan, living with his Aunt. Of course, none of them knew that his Daddy had adopted him after the car crash that killed his parents, so no one understood why he was so upset the past few months about living with his aunt. All they knew was that Peter was sad about being an orphan, and that gave them great ammunition for their tirade against the smaller, but smarter boy.

"He's all alone" Flash teased, slightly louder just to make sure that Peter heard and ignoring the disapproving look from one of the mothers sitting nearby.

Ms Woods called the class to attention and they began to work through the class, with each parent standing up and explaining what they did. Everyone clapped politely as they heard from a fireman, a doctor, a soldier and a nurse. Peter joined in the clapping but kept his gaze firmly on his desk, so that no one could see the tears threatening to bead out of his eyes. 

"And I think that that's everyone!" Ms Woods declared, covering up the noise of the door opening.

Several gasps were heard around the classroom as parents and children recognized the man standing in the doorway, albeit with his arm in a sling and a glowing blue light from his chest.

"Sorry I'm late" Tony drawled and Peters face shot up at the familiar voice. 

He froze at his desk for a few moments before bolting up, barreling towards Tony and hugging him tightly, "Daddy!"

Tony winced in pain at the impact but brought his good arm up to hug Peter back, rubbing his back gently, "It's alright kiddo. I'm here. Everything is going to be alright now."

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't quite know how to end it so I figured I would just leave it there. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
